


[Podfic of] Back-up Career, by argentumlupine

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, Caring, Couch Cuddles, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sickfic, Tour Bus, set during Mikey's little hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Back-up Career by argentumlupine</p><p>"Gerard gets sick. Ray figures tea and cuddles will help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Back-up Career, by argentumlupine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back-up Career](https://archiveofourown.org/works/419034) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/Back-up%20Career%20cover%20art_zpsbsw1f3uy.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Back-up%20Career.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine) for both [the welcoming transformative works policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/profile) and for writing such a sweet, sweet sickfic, full of comfort and cuddles! 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
